


Love Hurts

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, dojae, johnten, markhyuk - Freeform, seulyong - Freeform, taewin, taeyong is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: In which Sicheng is the one the members run to when they have trouble sleeping or are just annoyed with their partners.OR in which Sicheng and Taeyong are dating but Sicheng hasn't seen his boyfriend in a month.





	Love Hurts

**SUNDAY**

 

 ****It was a snowy Sunday night when Mark slipped under Sicheng's covers. He wrapped his arms around the older's waist and laid his head on Sicheng's chest.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No, Donghyuk and I had a fight; he kicked me out of the room."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"Something really stupid. He keeps on claiming that I was flirting with Jeno on an interview this morning."

"Were you?"

"No. As the oldest and leader, it's my responsibility to look after the Dream members. Jeno hasn't been himself since his last visit to Jaemin; I'm just trying to cheer him up."

"Well, did you tell Donghyuk that?"

"I did, like a bazillion times, but his jealousy is not letting him think straight. He's being annoying, more than usual."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I'll talk it out with him when he calms down."

"If you need help, you know I can talk to him."

"Thank you hyung."

Sicheng pulled Mark closer to him and hummed a nursery rhyme just like his mother used to do when he had trouble sleeping.

"Mark?"- the boy hummed in response- "Everything is going to be alright."

The boy tightened his grip on Sicheng as he buried his face on the other's chest. Sicheng pulled on his blanket, letting the silence wrap around them and lulling them to sleep.

**MONDAY**

Monday night was cold. There was snow falling but not like it had the night before. Sicheng had just climbed into bed, ready to watch a new episode of the drama he was watching. Halfway through the episode, Taeil walked through his door with a dark expression on his face.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Johnny and Ten decided to use my room to make out, probably do more than just sucking faces. I really hate sharing my room with Johnny in times like this."

Taeil slipped under Sicheng's covers, sliding closer to the younger boy seeking warm. 

"What are you watching?" 

"A drama Taeyong hyung recommended. It's quite sad." Taeil scoffed at Sicheng's words. 

Taeil scoffed at Sicheng's words, -"He should be teaching you Korean instead of making you watch dramas."

"Taeyong hyung is busy."

"That's not an excuse. If he really likes you like he claims, he should make time for you even if he's busy. When was the last time you saw him or actually talked to him?"

"About a month ago... maybe a little more... but he always sends a text!"

"And what does he say?"

"... that he's coming home late..."

"See what I mean? I'm sure he can come home early at least once a week. A relationship needs effort from both of the people involved. If you're the only one making the effort, then it's not a healthy relationship."

Taeil muttered a soft good night and turned, giving his back to Sicheng as he fell asleep. He continued to watch the drama but he wasn't really paying attention to it anymore. Taeil's words resonated in his head and decided to go to sleep instead.

**TUESDAY**

Tuesday nights were anime nights with Yuta. They sat on the bed next to each other, surrounded by pillows. A bag full of sweets laid between them, and Sicheng held a bowl of pop corn while Yuta got the anime ready.

"Are you ready for this episode?"

"The question is, did you already watched this episode?'"

Yuta faked a hurt expression as he placed a hand on his chest, -"Dong Sicheng, do you really think I would betray you like that?"- Sicheng gave him a pointed look, to which Yuta just sighed and looked everywhere but Sicheng, -"I might have watched the first half..."

"Hyung! You promised!"

"I'm really sorry! But I was really curious, I promise it won't happen again."

Yuta put on his best puppy face and Sicheng sighed in defeat. Yuta smiled in glee as he started the anime on his laptop. To be honest, Sicheng had also watched the first half of the episode. His curiosity got the best of him, but he wasn't going to confess that to Yuta. Instead, he over reacted and asked a few questions to not make Yuta question him. Somewhere through the tenth episode, Yuta fell asleep. Sicheng turned the laptop off, placing it under his bed. Quietly he stood up from the bed and picked all the candy wraps, placing them on the unfinished bowl of pop corn before placing it on his desk. Once again, joined Yuta on the bed, pulling the blanket enough to cover both of them before he fell asleep.

**WEDNESDAY**

Wednesday night Sicheng had just received a text from Taeyong when Jaehyun came through the door.

"Is he coming tonight?"- Sicheng gave a smile as he shook his head in response, -"want me to stay with you tonight?"- the latter gave a nod as he made room for Jaehyun in his bed,- "You know, Taeil hyung was right in what he told you."

"Did you eavesdrop?"

"I just happened to pass by at the time. Anyways, he was right about what he said, that a relationship can only work when both of you put effort into it. Do you want me to talk to Taeyong for you?"

"No, just leave it. I'll talk to him when he comes home."

"You know, according to Ten hyung, Taeyong has been purposely avoiding you. The reason? We don't know. Did you two fight or something?"

"Not that I remember... he just suddenly stopped talking to me, and then he started coming home late. I've been thinking a lot, but no matter how much I think, I can't find a reason to his attitude."- Jaehyun pulled Sicheng in an embrace, whispering everything was going to be alright.

**THURSDAY**

Sicheng shifted under the covers in the small place left on the bed. Looking at Doyoung and Donghyuk next to him, he wondered how no one had fallen off the bed already. Donghyuk had come earlier seeking for comfort after another fight with Mark. Doyoung came after, apparently, Jaehyun was snoring loudly and wouldn't let him sleep. That's how he ended up sharing his single bed with two bodies more. He looked at the bed across the room, a figure already laying there. Not a surprise anymore. This was Sicheng's usual routine, waking up at unholy hours of the night to find Taeyong already in bed. Sighing, sicheng stood from the bed, taking his pillow and a blanket from the closet before making his way to the living room. As his bed was already too crowded, and not wanting to disrupt Taeyong while he slept, he would have to sleep on the couch for the night. no matter how uncomfortable and small it was for him.

**FRIDAY**

As usual, Friday night Johnny was sitting next to Sicheng on the floor. They were in the middle of their Chinese lesson when Taeyong walked through the door.

"Oh, Taeyong-ah, you're early tonight."

"I'm not staying, just came to get a change of clothes."

Johnny looked at Sicheng with an eyebrow raised; Sicheng took it as his cue to speak up, -"You're not coming to sleep?"

"I have things to do."

"How busy can you be for you to be out an entire month?"

"Just because you don't have anything to do doesn't mean other's can't be busy Sicheng."

Sicheng looked at Taeyong with a hurt expression, not once had Taeyong ever spoken to him like that. He wanted to speak up, but Johnny beat him to it, -"Lee Taeyong! How can you say that?"

Sicheng swallower the lump on his throat with difficulty before looking to Johnny, -"Hyung, can you give us a minute please?"

Sighing, Johnny stood up from his place on the floor and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Taeyong hyung..."

"What do you want Sicheng?" -he wasn't even looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong? You're suddenly avoiding me and I don't know why...Can't you just tell me the reason why?"

"I have no reason to give you. Also, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Let's break up." -Taeyong placed his clothes in his backpack and left the room. Sicheng stayed glued on the floor, shocked by the elder's words. After what it felt like hours, Sicheng stood up and walked to Doyoung and Jaehyun's shared room. He pushed the door open without knocking, founding the owners of the room already in bed going through their phones. It was Jaehyun that looked up first.

"Sicheng? What happened?"

"Taeyong hyung broke up with me..." -It wasn't until Jaehyun pulled him into a hug that he broke down in tears.

**SATURDAY**

Saturday morning was a living hell. By then, everyone in the dorm knew about the breakup and judging by the glances thrown at Sicheng and Taeyong, it was uncomfortable to everyone on the table. It was obvious to everyone who had been affected the most. While Taeyong looked like he did all of the time (handsome and perfect all the damn time), Sicheng looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot and was pushing his breakfast from one side of the plate to another. Halfway through their silent and awkward breakfast, Sicheng stood up from his seat unable to contain the tears anymore. Breakfast was long forgotten.

As Sicheng left his kitchen, shoulders slumped and head down, Taeil looked up at Taeyong, -"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Break up with Sicheng."

"Because I wanted to do so."

"Taeyong, that's not an acceptable excuse."

Sensing trouble on the way, the members stood from the table, taking their plates and making their way out of the kitchen to eat somewhere else. The only one who stayed behind was Johnny, as the second oldest he had to offer moral support to Taeil and keep things cooled down in case they got too heated.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"I want the truth."

"The truth? Then I'll you the truth. I was only with Sicheng because of a dare. I knew he liked me, so it was easy for me to date him for a few months. Are you happy now?"

Taeyong's words left Johnny and Taeil speechless. Before either of them could say something, someone else beat them to it.

"You were with me because of a bet?"

Johnny, Taeil, and Taeyong turned their heads to the voice coming from the door. Sicheng stood there, tears already pooling in his eyes, Jaehyun right behind him as support.

"Yes, it was because of a bet. Our relationship was all a lie. I never loved you, not just one bit."

 

**SUNDAY**

Sunday morning Sicheng woke up to the news of Taeyong and Seulgi dating. If his heart wasn't already broken, he knew it would have shattered at that moment. He stayed the entire day in bed, crying his heart out and shutting everything and everyone outside his room. That night Taeyong switched rooms with Jaehyun.


End file.
